


the luckiest

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [216]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ginger and Gina both consider themselves the luckiest after an evening together.
Relationships: Ginger/Gina Paulklee
Series: Commissions [216]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	the luckiest

From the time that Ginger becomes a part of the Paulklee guild, Gina makes sure to look after her. Despite her cold and tough appearance, she does take care of the Twilights that come under her wing, and Ginger is no exception. All of them need a place in the world, and it is up to her to give them that place, and to give them that chance at a life like she has had. It is difficult for them to get by, but through her, they find work and have somewhere to stay, even if she can offer them no protection from the dangers of the world.

From the start, Ginger is different, but it is hard for her to tell in what way that she differs. Gina is not used to feeling any sort of attachment to anyone, so she certainly does not expect something like that now, with some girl that simply works for her. But Ginger catches her attention early on for a multitude of reasons, even if, at the beginning, she has a hard time working out what all of those reasons really are.

One major reason, at least, is how strong that she is. With a high rank and impressive skills, Ginger becomes one of Gina’s best assets, and she knows that she can rely on her for her strength. It becomes fun to simply watch her fight, finding everything that she does to be entrancing, until she realizes that she is even lingering while Ginger trains, eyes on her at all times. Things have quickly gone too far, and quickly moved beyond Gina’s control, but even so, she tries to pretend that there is nothing going on, and nothing off about her interest in the young woman.

Naturally, that lie can only last for so long, especially as she watches the way that Ginger grows under her guidance. She gets better with each passing day, becoming so much more than Gina ever could have anticipated, so strong that she is close to being on Gina’s level- though, of course, it is rare that she ever meets anyone on her level. She relies on Ginger so much that she begins to keep her close, using her for more important jobs, and making it so that they spend quite a bit of time together.

It is only then that she notices that Ginger often returns her gaze. She is not the only one watching, and she slowly realizes that her interest is mutual. Really, it is just that she is so used to having eyes on her that she never thought to think about who was looking at her, or how they were looking at her. She is so used to admiration that it never occurred to her that there would be anyone that she wanted to be admired by. But seeing the way Ginger looks at her, she is thrilled, and she realizes that she wants this subordinate to admire her, and that she wants Ginger to be her own.

For some time, she has no idea what to do with these feelings, and does her best to avoid them. She is not used to feeling this way for anyone, and it really catches her off guard, flustering her more than she is used to. Whenever Ginger is around, she finds herself growing distracted, something that she never would have allowed in the past, and she wonders just how anyone could have such a strong effect on her, or could be able to throw her off so much. Gina is quickly in over her head with this one, and with no idea how to pull herself back afloat.

All she can do is let her feelings carry her along, and still pretend that there is nothing more to this interest than what she would feel for anyone, all while ignoring that she has never felt like this before. It becomes difficult, whenever she notices Ginger’s eyes on her, whenever she starts to think that, whatever she is feeling, it must be mutual.

Slowly but surely, it becomes impossible to hide from it, and impossible to deny that she is not only attached to someone, but attracted to them as well. She is attracted to Ginger, finding her to be one of the most adorable and most beautiful girls that she has ever met. The fact that Ginger is so strong only makes her that much more appealing, and Gina admires her strength as much as she admires her beauty. She admires everything about Ginger, and is left with her head spinning, with all these feelings that she is not used to, feelings that she has no idea what to do with, so overwhelmed that it is all that she can do to keep to herself.

But perhaps she does not need to keep it to herself. After all, she knows that Ginger admires her, and she has the upper hand in so many ways. It would not be difficult to persuade her into doing anything that she wanted, and what’s more, she does not think she would actually have to push at all. She thinks that it might be fully consensual, that Ginger might want this just as much as she does, and that makes it all the harder to resist going for it right away.

In the end, the only thing that nearly holds her back is their age difference. She worries that she might be taking things too far for someone as young as Ginger, someone who might not actually know what she wants. But then, she puts those thoughts aside, nearly scoffing at herself for even bothering to hesitate over something like that. Ginger may be young, but she is nearly halfway through her life expectancy, and she has known battles and hardships that some will never even dream of facing. To see her as anything less than a grown woman would be insulting to all that she has done and been through.

So whether Ginger is too young for her or not slowly becomes irrelevant, and the more time that Gina spends pondering the issues, the more she realizes that there really aren’t that many issues at all, and that it might be better if she were to just go for it. She knows that she wants it, and she is fairly certain that Ginger wants it as well, so she finally decides to stop holding back.

And to say that Ginger is receptive of the change in their relationship is an understatement. She seems overjoyed, barely able to find her voice to reply that she wants her boss just as much, stammering over it. There is no doubt in Gina’s mind that she made the right decision here, and that the two of them are going to be good together. It is so rare that she feels herself soften up this much for anyone, so she knows that this must be special, that the feelings that she has for Ginger are incredibly rare, especially for someone like her.

From that point on, she does not look back, and she allows herself to get lost in those feelings, to let her happiness overtake her. There are so few joys in life anymore, so she is happy to be able to indulge like this, and Ginger is devoted to her from the beginning, grateful and smitten, and it does not take long for things to start to heat up between the two of them.

In the beginning, Ginger has very little experience, and it takes her some time to get used to all of the things that Gina likes. But she is a quick study, and she loves everything that her lover does for her. At first, Gina takes care of her, showing her the ropes and teaching her how to please by example, showing Ginger all the things that make her feel good and then having her try them out and demonstrate what she has learned. No matter what, there is no question that Gina is the more dominant partner, but at first, she takes on the role of a caretaker and a teacher, as Ginger quickly learns all the things that they both like, and how best to please the woman who has come to mean more to her than anything.

All the while, their feelings only grow, as if matching with the intensity of their physical relationship. Whether emotionally or physically, there is no doubt that the two of them are closely attached, and very happy together, taking their private time to get closer and closer, indulging in one another as a means of relieving their stress of the day. And Ginger very quickly catches onto the things that Gina likes, until Gina does not have to take on her caretaker role nearly as much, because Ginger much prefers serving her directly, doing everything that she can for her, making her feel amazing, practically worshiping her in everything that she does.

Each night, stressed and exhausted, they prefer to unwind with one another, with Ginger serving her Sir, and with Gina taking the time to indulge, until she is ready to return the favor, never letting her beloved girl go without, even though Ginger has insisted a few times that service is all she really needs to enjoy herself. Gina would never be so selfish as to let it all be completely one-sided, no matter what Ginger might try to insist to her.

After months of this, they are both settled in their relationship and routine, completely wrapped up in each other when they are alone together, but as fearsome and efficient out in the world as they ever were. Neither of them let their relationship serve as a distraction; Gina knew that it would not be a problem for her, but she is pleased to see that Ginger adjusts just as easily as her, still as dedicated to her work as she is to anything else, still training hard, still fierce and strong and everything that Gina wants in a woman.

Things could not be better for them, at least in regards to how close they are, and how well they have both settled into the relationship. However, it is no secret that things have been getting busier and busier lately, and when things get hectic, stress gets high. Gina has to deal with so much sometimes that she wonders if it is even worth it, or if she should just disappear someday- taking Ginger with her, of course. But she knows that she can’t do that, so she remains right where she is, grateful, at least, that she _has_ Ginger there, to take the edge off.

And Ginger certainly does take the edge off, doing more for her than she ever thought anyone would, doing more for her than anything else can. Gina does not know how she managed to get by without Ginger there to take care of her and to relieve her stress, and by now, she does not think she could ever go back to life the way it was before, that she will always be much better off with Ginger at her side, kept all to herself, where she can make it all go away at the end of the day, helping her relax just in time to get ready for another hectic day, where they can repeat the routine over and over again.

And over and over again, Ginger insists that there is nowhere else that she would rather be, and nothing else that she would rather do than help take that edge off. She says that she is relaxed when Gina is relaxed, and that she feels good when Gina feels good. The girl is so shamelessly selfless about it all, and so overwhelmingly devoted that there is nothing else for it but to let her work just as hard as she wants to. How could Gina ever deny her that?

~X~

“You seem so tired,” Ginger says to her one evening, and already, it is clear where there evening is going to go. “You’re not overworking yourself, are you, Sir?” She cocks her head with the question, concern clear in her eyes, even though she definitely already knows the answer to that question.

“I don’t have much of a choice, now, do I?” she asks, with a heavy sigh. “Things have been hell lately, just hoping that they will slow down sooner rather than later. Until then, I just have to keep going at the same pace, no matter what that means for me.”

“But you really should relax more,” replies Ginger, and this is far from the first time that she has said this. They both know that relaxation is often not an option, and that the only time that Gina ever allows herself to relax is when she is alone with her. Which means that she will at least start to relax pretty soon, even if it will only last for a little while. As long as she has that chance, she knows that she will feel refreshed enough to carry on, and that is the only thing that helps her keep sane nowadays.

She really has no idea how she ever managed before meeting Ginger.

“Are you going to help me relax?” she asks rather playfully, already knowing the answer. This is how it starts for them most nights, especially when she is so tired and overworked. They both know that she will not be showing nearly as many signs of exhaustion once they get into it and once she has her chance to have her fun with Ginger, relaxing perfectly as she gives into her happiness, and lets Ginger take control of things for a bit, giving her the energy that she needs to turn the tables and return the favor, making Ginger feel just as good as she always makes Gina feel.

“Even if I do, I know that you are just going to turn around and overwork yourself all over again. It wouldn’t kill you to take some real time off, instead of just taking time to yourself in the evenings. You could probably manage it, you know.”

“I’m not so sure about that, Ginger,” Gina says with a shrug. “You’d be surprised just how much would fall apart if I suddenly decided that I could afford to take that much time for myself. It’s a lot better to get relaxation in small doses. Besides, you know me- I might get bored if there isn’t enough excitement for me.”

“You’d get bored even if I were around?” Ginger asks, pretending as if she is offended by this.

“I take it back. There’s no way for me to get bored as long as I have you to take care of me. Even so, I think it would be better if we keep things going the way that they have been up until now. You know what they say about not trying to fix something that isn’t even broken,” she says, certain that this will be the end of that.

But Ginger still wants to tease her about her bad habits and her tendency to exhaust herself at every turn. She shakes her head and says, “You say that it works, but who knows how long that will last. If you end up getting so burnt out that even _this_ can’t perk you back up, then I don’t know what we’re going to do about that.”

“You say that as if that could ever happen,” Gina retorts. “But I don’t think it matters _how_ burnt out I am. As long as I have you and as long as you are willing to keep taking care of me, then I don’t think there is anything that they can keep me from perking back up. You’ve got just the touch I’ve always needed.”

Despite having heard all of this before, Ginger’s face still flushes at the flattery, finding it all too easy to get flustered by her boss and her lover, complimenting her about the one thing that she really wants to be proud of. She wants to be able to do whatever Gina needs, and the acknowledgment that she is _all_ that Gina really needs is always enough to make her blush furiously. And from that point on, it is difficult to argue about anything, willing to let Gina continue down whatever path she may want to, just as long as there is plenty of room for Ginger along that road, just as long as she will be able to continue to make herself useful to the woman that she loves.

“If you really insist,” she finally mumbles, caving completely, much to Gina’s delight. The teasing is over for now, which means that the fun can really begin. After waiting for this all day, it only makes it that much more exciting, the way that their teasing argument drags things out. By the time they have put that behind them, she is so excited that she can’t stand it, ready to give herself over to Ginger entirely.

But before she lets Ginger start to help her out of her clothes, she wants to be sincere with her, to make sure that she knows that she means everything she tells her, and that Ginger really is the only way that she can relax. “I love you,” she says, putting it so bluntly that she once again gets Ginger to blush rather brightly. “You do so much for me, and I’m always going to be grateful for that. You’re the only one keeping me sane right now, so I always appreciate our nights together.”

“Sir…” Face bright red now, there is nothing else Ginger can say, and now she is so turned on that she definitely can’t wait a moment longer for this. She needs this just as badly as she knows that Gina does, both of them desperate for the other. They help each other out of their clothes, not wanting to waste any more time than necessary with something like that, but once the two of them are completely naked, they can move on to what is really important to them.

Gina just gets to sit back while Ginger worships her from head to toe. Sometimes it is strange to think of it as worship, but there really is no other word for it, no other way to describe her devotion and the way that she carefully touches and kisses every inch of her body, tender and dedicated, and so hopelessly infatuated that there is no hope for her ever finding her way out of this fixation. Gina is truly lucky to have Ginger to rely on, and to have Ginger there to take care of her every need, to treat her with such reverence, like nothing she has ever been able to find in anyone else.

Dropping down to her knees, she kisses Gina’s feet first, never minding to lower herself to this point. Her hands run up and down Gina’s calves as she plants kisses all over her feet, before slowly moving up, kissing along the outside of one of her legs, hands still moving slowly, massaging her a bit as she goes, feeling the way that Gina relaxes under her touch, knowing that this must mean that she is doing a good job. Her soft breaths, and softer moans, also help to encourage Ginger, lips moving so slowly, lingering at each and every kisses, tongue flicking out from time to time so that she can taste Gina’s skin, moaning softly to herself, loving even this slight bit of contact, treasuring it more than anything in the world.

By the time that she has made it all the way up to Gina’s thighs, by the time that she is able to start kissing along her hipbone, she allows her hands to move up, while she kisses across her stomach, from one hip to the next, so slowly that it leaves Gina squirming a bit. It is teasing, to be this close as she kisses her, but never moving any further downward, not yet. That is something that she will save for last, after she has paid tribute to every other part of Gina’s body, treating it all equally, because there is not a part of her boss that she does not love with all of her heart.

Her heart, speaking of which, is absolutely racing at this point, the excitement nearly becoming too much to bear, but she still takes it slowly, still thinking only of Gina, still wanting to pleasure her much more than she ever wants to get anything in return. If this were all she got to do, she would be content, but of course, she is still human, and her body still cries out for contact and satisfaction, especially with the way that Gina has spoiled her from the beginning, and continues to spoil. She has never allowed Ginger to go without, no matter what Ginger might insist about her own needs, and so, she considers herself very lucky, and she considers herself to be spoiled.

She presses her tongue inside of Gina’s navel for just a quick second before she starts to move up, kisses up Gina’s hard, flat stomach, licking a bit more as she goes, unable to resist the chance to taste her now. They are both very strong, and yet, she always finds herself amazed by just how strong and stable Gina feels beneath her touch, muscular yet beautiful, always beautiful, the most beautiful woman that Ginger has ever seen. Gina insists that it is the other way around and that Ginger is the beautiful one, which she supposes just proves how subjective beauty actually is. Either way, it will never be enough to get Ginger to back down from her opinion on the matter.

She ignores Gina’s breasts for now, because she will give them ample attention when the time comes, and instead kisses a path up the center of her chest, between them, before peppering her collarbone with kisses. Her hands have worked their way up her arms, massaging delicately, and now they rest on her shoulders, fingers getting in to work out any tension that she can, while her lips still remain on Gina’s collarbone for quite some time. But finally, she is able to kiss up her neck, licking and nibbling as she goes, listening to Gina’s moan, becoming deeper and needier the further that she goes. Being this close to the source, being right against her throat, also makes them seem louder, but Ginger knows that part of that is just that she is losing herself in her pleasure, her restraint starting to falter.

She could spend such a long time just on Gina’s neck, but she makes sure to spend no more time here than anywhere else, dutiful and treating her body equally, knowing that there are some areas that will still get special attention, because that simply can’t be helped. She moves up a little bit more, so that she can nibble on one of Gina’s earlobes, which earns another low moan, and then she switches to the other, nibbling again, reveling in the sounds of her moans again.

Finally, they are face to face, and her hands move up, wrapped around Gina’s neck as she pulls her into a long kiss. Gina is quick to take over that, kissing Ginger deeply, making her head spin from the passion of it all, and her body aches for her sir, wanting more than anything to give herself over to her right here and now. But, no, what she really wants is to continue on what she has started, to give Gina all the pleasure that she rightfully deserves, to help her unwind just like they both know that she desperately needs to, after another long day, and with many more long days awaiting her.

Once Ginger breaks the kiss, it is time to move back down Gina’s body, with one final goal in mind. She begins kissing down the front of her neck, nibbling as she goes again, and then her collarbone, but this time, when she rests her chest, she takes a bit of time there. With one hand over one of Gina’s breasts, she starts groping at her slowly, while pressing kisses to the tip of her other breast, tongue flicking out over her nipple, and making her gasp and moan.

She draws her fingers forward so that she can pinch Gina’s nipple, rolling it between her fingertips, teasing and toying with it to make her moan more and more, the stimulation quickly growing until she is panting with her need. While her hand is busy there, she parts her lips so that she can take her other nipple between them, sucking lightly, tongue still flicking over it, sending jolts of pleasure through Gina’s body, making her writhe and moan, getting so into it that she can hardly contain herself, the pleasure rapidly becoming more than she can handle without giving in. If there is one way that Ginger can overpower her, it is with this stimulation, because she always seems to know exactly what Gina needs, and has had plenty of time to learn all of her most sensitive points, all the ways that she can make her fall apart.

So she spends a fair amount of time on her breasts, switching off after several moments, so that she can suck on the other nipple, hand replacing her lips to resume the pinching and playing. Gina continues to writhe and moan, absolutely ecstatic, pushed closer to her limit, and this is before Ginger has even started what she has set out to do. She knows just how to tease this out, to make it last as long as possible, to make her feel as amazing as possible, and to keep her needing more, to keep her gasping out, on the verge of begging for it, though of course she has never been strong enough to make Gina break and beg. That is one area in which she is content to let Gina win, never letting it go on for that long, because even she has her breaking point, the point when she can no longer deny her lover everything that she needs.

She takes her time with it, until she knows that Gina is in absolute agony, the best sort of agony possible, and ready for her to do even more for her. Now, Ginger slowly pulls her lips back, letting her face drop down, her other hand replacing her mouth so that she can continue to play with Gina’s nipples as she moves down to kiss the insides of her thighs. She mostly neglected her thighs earlier, so now she spends a far amount of time here, making sure to do worship properly, kissing and nibbling and licking, able to feel every time that Gina shifts, aching for more, aching for the moment when Ginger finally gives her what she has been building for.

Ginger starts with a long, teasing lick along her slit, getting a taste for how wet she is before pressing her tongue. Gina shudders and moans, so close to begging now, but she refuses to break down that much, and Ginger is not going to try and push her there, no matter how close she may get her. She does not need Gina to beg for her, does not need to be asked for anything more. Now, she has drawn things out long enough, and she can press her tongue forward, earning a low and indulgent moan as she finally starts to eat Gina out.

She is so wet at this point, from being teased and worshiped from top to bottom, and Ginger inhales deeply, taking in her scent as she marvels at her taste, loving everything about her, absolutely everything. Her own body trembles and aches for it, loving everything about the way that Gina takes her, and she works her tongue deeper, unable to take things slow anymore, wanting to give her everything that she has, all in one go. All the while, her hands are still busy, her fingers still teasing at her nipples, to make sure that she is giving her as much stimulation as possible, working to overwhelm her with pleasure, until she is pushed right up to the edge.

Ginger can tell right away, when Gina stars to tense up more, when she is getting close. That only drives her on more, wanting to push her there. She knows that Gina tries to resist for as long as she can, that she fights her climax all the way until the end; she says that it feels that much better, the longer that she delays, and the harder that she fights. Once it hits her, once she loses out, it is absolute surrender, of the best sort, and she is absolutely addicted, can’t get enough of it, has never found anything better. So Ginger just has to keep pushing her so that she can reach that high, a high that she can’t get anywhere else, something that only she can do for Gina.

She listens to the way Gina’s moans get louder and higher, less restrained, as her control starts to slip. Now, she is so close that she can hardly hold back at all, so it will be no time at all before she finally loses control. All Ginger has to do is keep pushing, keep pushing her closer and closer, until, at last, there is nothing else she can do to fight it. With a loud, sharp cry, she gives way to the spasms of her climax, letting go all at once, and Ginger is there to witness the way her boss comes apart, in a way that no one else gets to witness- something meant just for her.

Gina lets it all wash over her, taking her time to enjoy the bliss that Ginger has given her. The longer she drags things out, the more exciting and the more satisfying it is for her. That is why Ginger takes such a long time with it, after spending many different sessions figuring out what all of Gina’s limits were, what she could take and what she preferred, cultivating it all until she had what she felt like was the perfect experience, all figured out.

Now, it is so worth it to be patient throughout the best sort of torment imaginable, to end up coming so hard and to be left so satisfied, re-energized, even, and to feel like she is ready to take on any day that the world might throw at her. Ginger is wrong in assuming that she needs any sort of vacation to handle her stress, when the only thing that she is ever going to need is Ginger’s treatment. Nothing else causes her to bounce back quicker, ad nothing else is more effective. Were it not for her lover, things might be very different, but as things are right now, she knows that she is able to handle everything, never in over her head as long as she can rely on things like this every night.

That is what makes Ginger so perfect for her, and why this relationship is just so good for her. Gina spent far too much time alone, relying on herself and not worrying about her own needs. Having someone so concerned for her around, having someone who would willingly do all of this just to make her happy, is a great change of pace, and it is everything that she has ever needed. Everything about Ginger is absolutely perfect, but it is the way that she seems to live to serve, the way that she is willing to do all of this and expect nothing in return, that makes her that much more amazing.

Truly, there is nothing else that helps Gina recover quite like this. A good night’s sleep, drinking, nothing- none of them are able to help her unwind or feel ready to handle the rest of her life like time with Ginger does. And in return, Ginger expects nothing. Every single time, she says that she expects nothing in return, that she gets more than enough enjoyment just from being able to do that for Gina. That may be so, or at least, she might feel like that is true, but Gina is not so sure.

After all, she sees just how excited Ginger gets while serving her, and she is not able to get off on serving alone. Whether or not she says that she is happy without getting off or being satisfied is one thing, but to act as if she has no needs of her own is something that Gina simply can’t accept. And after being so perfectly energized, after being given the strength to take on the world, it would not be fair for Gina to do nothing in return.

“Come here, and get in my lap,” is the first thing that she says once she has caught her breath, gesturing for Ginger to come join her. Ginger flushes as she realizes what this means, acting as if they do not go through this every single night.

“Oh, sir, you know that you really don’t have to do that,” Ginger replies, looking flustered and trying her beset to convince Gina that she does not have to do one single thing to repay her. Of course, Gina is not going to believe that for even a second.

Shaking her head, she says, “You can’t honestly expect me to let all of that go unpaid. You should expect this by now. Every night, you do such a good job for me and you are so selfless in all of it, and then you act like I’m the crazy one for wanting to repay the favor.”

“Not crazy, not at all!” she insists. “It’s more like I just think that you’re being too generous…”

“That’s ridiculous, I’m just being fair,” Gina replies. “But, you know, even if it weren’t about being fair, you seem to forget that I love taking care of you just as much as you love taking care of me. Then you’re being the unfair one, getting to keep all of that fun for yourself.” The way that she teases her flusters Ginger even more, and somehow, that point always takes her by surprise, never considering that until Gina brings it up, and then she is shocked.

“I never meant to do anything like that, sir! I was just…I wanted you to be able to rest, so I was just…” Ginger is so cute when she gets flustered that it is impossible to resist. How could Gina help but want her like this? How could she help but want to hold her and tease her until she is left squirming and writhing and screaming out with her climax.

“There’s no point in starting an argument over it, and we both know that neither of us ever want to fight,” Gina says, before gesturing again. “So how about you come and sit in my lap, already? Let me hold you for a little while, and have all of my fun with you.”

Now, Ginger can’t bring herself to turn down that offer. She is too turned on and too flustered and too easily swayed by all of Gina’s words, so she stands on trembling legs and goes to sit on Gina, letting her boss support her weight entirely, having no trouble comfortably holding her in her lap. Ginger is facing away, her back leaning against Gina’s chest as she allows herself to get comfortable, whimpering now that she is aroused enough to not be able to hide it anymore.

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard, now, was it?” Ginger teases her. Now that she has Ginger in her arms, she can do whatever she wants to her, so relaxed and yet also rejuvenated that she feels as though she is up for anything. Her hands roam all over Ginger’s body at first, not quite settled on anything to start, just wanting to be able to touch her for a bit.

But then she starts groping at her breasts, listening to the way that this makes Ginger moan for her, leaning back against her, head tilting back against Gina’s shoulder. It takes so little to get Ginger so excited, and that makes it that much more worth it, and that much more fun to do this sort of thing with her. It seems silly that she would ever think of this as any trouble for Gina, when it is actually so easy that it barely takes any effort. She is hardly a burden to take care of when she is this easy, but on top of that, Gina would never consider her a burden to begin with.

After all, it is only fair that their relationship is even, and that she does at least as much as it takes to get her off, even if it is easy and not at all equal to how much work Ginger puts into her worship of Gina’s body. Her moans grow louder as she lets herself really relax into it, and all Gina is doing is groping her, she has not even started doing anything to directly stimulate her. That is about to change though, and she is eager to shift her hands so that she is playing with Ginger’s nipples, causing her to let out a sudden and sharp cry of excitement.

At this point, after waiting for so long, she is so unbelievably sensitive that the slightest touches are enough to drive her completely wild. Gina loves that about her, loves how easy she is to please once she has been pushed to a certain point, made to wait just long enough that she is left moaning pathetically just to be touched. It is part of what makes all of this so easy, and it also makes it incredibly fun, being able to watch her squirm like that, to know that everything she does to her has such a great effect on her.

Ginger is adorable, and even more so when she is squirming like this, biting her lip as she leans back against Gina’s shoulder, gasping for breath and unable to catch her breath as she loses herself to her excitement. In this position, it is not too difficult for Gina to lean down and press her lips to Ginger’s, giving her a long and passionate kiss as she continues to tease and toy with her nipples. Ginger moans into her mouth, loving absolutely everything, so swept up in her pleasure that she is practically losing her mind with it, and they have still just barely begun.

Gina does not just want to focus on her chest, of course, and as she breaks the kiss, she redirects her focus, moving one of her hands down, while the other remains where it is, still groping at her and still playing with her nipples. But her free hand moves down between Ginger’s legs, which she willingly spreads to let Gina touch her, teasing her at first, running her finger along her slit, feeling how wet she is already. Ginger is so excited and so needy, and finally, Gina is done teasing her and drawing it out. Finally, Gina is ready to give her what it is that she has been waiting so patiently for.

Ginger lets out such a loud and needy moan as Gina starts to work a finger inside of her that it really is pathetic. The way that she goes to pieces with even the slightest bit of contact is pathetic, and yet that just makes her all the more endearing, and makes Gina that much more pleased with the results. This really does make it all more than worth it, hearing her cry out for nearly nothing, being able to just barely start to finger her, and still hear her moan just like that. More than anything else, Gina loves the way Ginger shows such enthusiasm, completely involuntarily, as she gets so swept away in her excitement that she can do nothing else. She makes it so clear that she needs this, that she needs Gina, and that everything Gina does for her is more than anything, that everything she does for her just drives her more and more mad with overwhelming pleasure.

There is nothing else in the world that she needs. In this moment, everything is perfect for her, everything is as it should be. As much as she wants to pretend that she is not needy in the slightest, that she would be completely content with it all being entirely one-sided, it is in moments like these that the truth finally comes out, and that she is exposed for what she truly is. Ginger is just as needy as anyone else in a relationship, and no matter how much joy she may get out of showing her devotion to Gina, there will always be that part of her that needs this, that flame inside her that just needs to be stoked a little bit, for her to burn all out of control.

“You’re so good,” Gina praises her, though it would be just as easy to tease her right now, for the way that she loses herself in it all. Instead, she settles on praising her, because she knows that drives Ginger that much crazier, pushing her that much closer as she tries her best to hold out, to make it all last as long as possible. It’s nice to watch the way that she completely melts. “You’re so good, I don’t know what I did to deserve a good girl like you…”

Ginger is completely at her limit now, and any attempts to hold out are futile once she has reached this point. It is only a matter of time before she is sent tumbling over the edge, caught up in her bliss and completely helpless. Gina does not slow down, taking whatever steps necessary to push her there, to make sure that she holds nothing back from her lover. And so, within moments, she has her there, and Ginger is not able to hold back at all anymore, crying out as she loses herself, losing control in the process, coming hard.

Gina does not slow down even as Ginger comes for her, continuing to fingerfuck her through her orgasm, doing whatever she can to prolong it, to be able to listen to Ginger’s pathetic moans for that much longer. Her voice is so loud and so sweet, and she is so helpless in her lovers arms, moaning over and over again as she is lost to the spasms of her climax, body trembling, with only Gina there to offer her the support that she needs.

But because Gina does not slow down fingering her, she is sent from one orgasm straight into another, body unable to keep up with all of this pleasure. Gina is content to make Ginger come over and over again, until she can hardly breathe at all, all to see her pretty face contorted in pleasure, so completely out of control now that there is no recovering from it. Again and again, she is unable to fight off the waves of pleasure, driven mad with it and so lost that she forgets everything other than this sensation, blinded by it and unaware even of her own name as she comes.

Ginger is lost to her, and still Gina holds onto her, making sure to keep her close throughout it all, until finally, she decides to have mercy on the poor girl and let up, at least a little bit. She goes limp in her arms as she is still lost in the aftershocks, her body taking some time to catch up and process that it is finally over. Her voice is reduced to little more than the most adorable whimpers, and Gina leans down to kiss her once again, even though she knows that Ginger has not had the proper chance to catch her breath.

It takes her such a long time to recover from her multiple orgasms that she hardly remembers where she is by the time that she finally comes to. Gina waits for her patiently all the while, gently groping along her body, absentmindedly feeling her up and giving her kiss after kiss, on the lips and even on the forehead, relaxing right alongside her lover. Ginger finally remembers how to speak, and even then, all she is really capable of saying is a quietly muttered, “Thank you…”

“No need to thank me. Like I said, I was just returning the favor,” Gina teases her, watching the way she blushes as she starts to return to herself, realizing what a shameless display she just put on while giving into climax after climax, completely unrestrained. She must know by now that Gina thinks it is adorable and endearing, and still she gets flustered by it all the same, because she is just too cute, and always has been. All of her reactions are absolutely darling, and Gina can’t get enough of the way that she blushes, so easily and always just for her.

“I don’t know about all that,” Ginger mumbles, still struggling to speak because she is still so breathless. Even after spending so long, panting and gasping for breath, she is still breathless, because things were that intense for her. That is just what Gina likes to see, and she is so pleased that this was all her doing, that she is capable of doing this much to her lover, and that it takes such little effort from her. If she really were to go all out, she is not honestly sure that Ginger could endure it at all. She might actually lose her mind completely, the pleasure and intensity too much for her.

But for now, everything that they do is perfect. Gina refuses to believe that the treatment was not equal, and that she has done more than simply return the favor, and Ginger tries to insist that it was all too much, but in the best way possible. The two of them do not seriously argue. Rarely do they ever argue at all, but like this, they playfully go back and forth, each one trying to make their point even though they know that it will play out like this every night, just as it has every night leading up until now. Gina always wins, in that regard, but Ginger never feels as if she loses.

And so, the two of them are finally able to get ready for bed together, so that they can rest up for another big day. Gina has no idea how she got so lucky as to have someone like Ginger in her life, someone so devoted and so good at taking care of her, so good at giving her everything that she needs. It is hard to tell where she went so right, to be able to have Ginger in her life, but she is never going to question it, and is always going to count herself lucky.

And Ginger feels the same way, idolizing her and willing to do anything for her, so pleased to get anything at all in return. The fact that Gina does so much for her is just proof that she is the luckiest in the world- though Gina might argue that, claiming that she is luckier, because she is the one who gets to be with Ginger. It is another topic that they could debate, neither of them seriously arguing, but both know in their hearts who they feel is luckier. Both know in their hearts that they are as lucky as can be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
